Metroid:(Working Title)
}} |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Developers' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Publishers' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Designers' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Genres' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Release Date(s)' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Modes(s)' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Rating(s)' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Platform(s)' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Media' | } |- |- |-style=background:#CCD |'Input' | } |- |- |} is an upcoming Metroid Game for the Wii. It is set for release in 2028. Story A Galactic Federation ship is seen, slowly flying through space. Samus is on the bridge of the ship, overlooking the crew. She then looks out the window of the ship, looking as if to spot something. As she turns here head away from the window, she sees a small flash of light on the side of of her visor. She looks back out of the window, witnessing, what she thinks, is outer space exploding. She informs the captain, nearby about her discovery. The Captain uses the ships scanners to see what the ship is. The ship detects that the ship is unarmed, but is slightly damaged. He then tells Samus to go and investigate the ship. Samus flies over to the Ship in her Gunship. She encounters ceiling turrets, and creatures made of Metal. As the Door to the bridge opens, Samus walks through it, pointing her Arm Cannon around. As she approaches the Controls for the Ship, a rifle shot from behind hits her in the back. A second shot hits her, pushing here to the ground. She turns from her stomach to her back, to see a A Space Pirate Holding a Sniper Rifle. The Space Pirate fires again at Samus, but instead of hitting her, hits the Command box she is next to. By hitting it, he electrocutes Samus. Because of Samus's Varia Suit, the Electricity is spread out across here suit. Samus turns to Morph Ball, then gets out of Morph Ball. Because of the effect of the electricity, Samus is unable to shoot anything, instead she has to run into the space pirate to hurt him. After a third of the Pirate's health is gone, he will jump up, smashing the dome of the ship. Samus will jump up after him. At this point, the pirate will start to run faster away from Samus. Samus has to now use Boost Ball to catch up with him to electrocute him. After another third of his health is gone, he will jump through a dome in the ship, Samus follows. Certain parts of the ship will be on fire, Samus has to push the Pirate close to the Fire, then turn to Morph Ball mode, and electrocute his feet so he falls into the fire. After his health has been depleted, a Cut scene will play where the Pirate will jump out of the fire he was previously pushed into, and run at Samus. Armed with a pirate pistol, he jumps at Samus, hoping to kill her by shooting he. He instead is electrocuted and fires his pistol rapidly. Samus shakes him off, only to hear several explosions from inside the ship. A Countdown starts, and Samus has to escape the ship